


Love Sketch

by simplynameless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, First Love, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplynameless/pseuds/simplynameless
Summary: Daiki had a new job as a sketch artist for a famous young designer, Hikaru. But Hikaru wasn't the person as Daiki thought he was. Many unexpected things happened in just one night.





	

December, it was the busiest month for Hikaru, the most famous, talented, and young fashion designer. There were many orders from people around the country because of these once-a-year holiday called Christmas and New Year.  

Hikaru should be in the second grade of high school now. However, because he didn’t fit in his class and his friends often bullied him, he quitted school just like that. He focused on his hobby of making outfit designs. And lucky him, He succeeded now.

Hikaru was famous for his originality. His design was simple but beautiful. He also had his own unique way in combining the color in his designs. That’s why many people love his works and he became famous in no time.

However, he never showed himself up to the public. He was always at home. He even worked at home. He only went out if there was no choice –which was really rare. And there were only some trusted people who ever met him.

It was not because he hated people, but just because he was “different”.

-♥-

It was New Year now, but the office was still busy, even busier than before. All workers worked on their job very seriously. Some of them do sketching, cutting fabrics, sewing, and doing other things.

However, Hikaru didn’t know that for he always worked at home. His job was only designing. He left any other further work to his workers, and he trusted his best friend, Taichi, to handle the rest. Besides being his best friend, Taichi was also Hikaru’s manager.  

It was as silent as a grave in Hikaru’s apartment now. He was alone. All workers that usually helped him at home should go to the office to help.

“Hikaru,” Taichi knocked Hikaru’s apartment door before he opened it by himself with the spare key.

Taichi came to the room and brought a tall young guy with him. It was a 20 years old college student, and he came to work for Hikaru.

“He’s the one who will be your new sketch artist.” Said Taichi at the door when he saw Hikaru was standing up in the room, holding so many papers.

That guy greeted and introduced himself to Hikaru who was just silently stood on his feet.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Daiki. I will be your sketch artist from now on. Please take care of me.” Daiki bowed.

“...” But Hikaru just glanced at him without saying anything.

 _“So this is that famous Hikaru.”_ Said Daiki on his head.

He had been wondering what kind of guy that famous designer was. Now he knew.

 _“He doesn’t look so special though”_ Commented Daiki in his head after he looked at Hikaru head to toe.

Daiki thought that the famous designer, Hikaru, was a cool person with a great figure. And that he was a friendly and cheerful person who loved to talk to people and brag about his fame. Or that he was a very stylish guy with a good or maybe eccentric sense of fashion. But, all he saw was a very boring guy. He was just “normal” like anybody else. No charming and cool outfit, no fabulous hairstyle. Just... normal. Plus, Hikaru had this expressionless expression on his face so nobody could tell what he’s thinking about or how he felt. He also didn’t talk much. In fact, he almost didn’t talk at all. 

But, Daiki honestly didn’t care about Hikaru being a famous designer or about his look. All he wanted was a job! He needed money to support his daily life. And even though he had to work on New Year, when people enjoy their holiday with their family, Daiki still accepted the job.

Without responding to Daiki’s introduction, not even a smile, Hikaru went back to his work-table, put the papers, and sat on his chair.

Daiki was irked while seeing Hikaru walked away just like that without responding his greeting. _“What the-? At least he could smile or something!”_

“Ah. Sorry about that.” Taichi apologized as if he knew what Daiki was thinking.

“N- No, it’s okay.” Daiki forced a smile.

“Well, he’s like that but he’s not a bad guy. I hope you will get used to it. And, you can directly start or just observe for today. I’m going back to the office.” Taichi patted Daiki’s back and went back to the office. He needed to be there for his workers.

“Thank you very much.” Daiki bowed.

-♥-

Daiki didn’t know what he should do. After Taichi left, Hikaru only glanced at him once and then ignored him again. He didn’t tell what Daiki should do or if he should start working or if he could leave.

A thought came to Daiki’s mind then. _“Why would a famous designer need a sketch artist anyway? Even though he could just draw everything by himself.”_

Daiki came near Hikaru on his table.

“Hikaru-sensei, what should I do? Should I start now?”

“...”

“May I see your sketches?” said Daiki when Hikaru just ignored him and just laying his head on the table.

That guy actually pissed him off. But Daiki should hold it in.

It took some times before Hikaru answered him.

“Sure.” Hikaru looked for the sketches among all those papers on the table and then gave some papers with the sketches of his design to Daiki.

Daiki took those papers.

And the next moment after he saw them, he was immediately amazed and impressed. “ _Damn! He’s really that famous designer!_ ” He said silently. He glanced at Hikaru but he was busy again with the papers and it seemed like he didn’t care at all about Daiki being there.

“Here, sensei.” He gave the papers back to Hikaru.”They’re really good. Did you really draw that?”

“No... I can’t draw.” Hikaru answered without looking at Daiki.

“Eh? Seriously?”

“Uhm.” Hikaru nodded. He looked at Daiki now, “That’s why I need you to draw the sketch for me.”

Daiki was a bit surprised when Hikaru talked to him and saw him in the eyes. He didn’t expect it at all.

“O-okay.” Daiki felt a bit awkward.

“Now please tell me what kind of outfit I should draw.” Daiki grabbed a chair, put it beside Hikaru’s chair and sat down. They sat next to each other now. Daiki took a piece of paper and a pencil on the table. He was ready to start drawing anytime now.

If someone could draw that well just by listening to Hikaru’s description, then the artist must be really good at sketching or Hikaru was really good at describing it. That’s what Daiki thought. Daiki wanted to find out which one is true.

Daiki was waiting for Hikaru’s description now.

“Dress.” Hikaru started to describe. He closely looked at that paper on the table. He was curious how well Daiki could draw.

“Yes?” Daiki turned his head to the right to see Hikaru beside him. He was waiting for more description because just “dress” was too general.

“Dress.” Hikaru looked at Daiki and said it once again. He thought Daiki didn’t hear him.

“Yes, I know I’ll draw a dress. But what kind of dress? Please describe it more, Sensei.” Daiki held in his feeling of annoyance.

“Long dress.”

“And?”

“Long...”

“Yes, long, you’ve mentioned it. Be more specific please, sensei.” Daiki rised his voice a little.

“With vest-like thing.”

“And?”

“Black.”

“...” Daiki didn’t say a word.

“Black.” Hikaru repeated it.

“...” still silent.

“With belt.” Hikaru looked at Daiki’s eyes.

“...” Daiki just looked at him back.

“Red belt.” Hikaru continued.

“...” Daiki just listened.

“Collar, red too.”

“...”

Daiki sigh. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. How could someone make a sketch out from that too simple and general description?

“Sensei, please describe it clearly.” Daiki closed his eyes, pressing his anger in.

“I am describing.”

“You are not!”

“I am.”

“You are not!”

Daiki sighed again when Hikaru didn’t talk back at him.

“So, what kind of dress? Describe it once again, please.” Daiki tried hard to calm down.

“Long dress, like this...” Hikaru played his finger on the air as if he was drawing the dress.

“Then, just draw it by yourself.”

“I can’t draw.” Hikaru answered quickly.

“Then describe it clearly!”

“I did.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I did.”  

“You didn’t.” Daiki yelled.

“...” Hikaru looked down. He felt as if he was scolded by his dad.

“Sensei, Is this new kind of bullying? Are you bullying your new worker?”

Hikaru shook his head.

Daiki let out a long sigh again.

“Please be serious sensei. I can’t draw anything if it’s like th-... Eh?!”

Daiki’s words suddenly stopped when Hikaru put both his hands on Daiki’s cheeks and looked directly at his eyes.

Daiki was surprised. He felt a cool sensation spreading from within his body. And he also felt as if he was floating in the air.

His eyes widen as he got the image of the dress in his head. The image was so real. It was like he could see the dress that Hikaru wanted to draw in front of his eyes.

“Like that.” Hikaru said. He took his hands off Daiki’s cheeks.

“What?... What? What just happened?” Daiki freaked out a little.

He was really surprised. He was dumbfounded. He never thought that someone could transfer the image to someone else’s mind. That kind of thing, that... That was just... magical.

“I was describing the dress.” Hikaru answered casually like it was something normal.

“Yes, yes... but how?”

“This.” He touched Daiki’s cheeks again and Daiki felt that cold sensation again. He quickly grabbed Hikaru’s hands and took them off his cheeks.

Hikaru looked at his hands that were being grabbed by Daiki. “I can transfer the image to your head by doing that. I was describing it.”

“...” Daiki didn’t know what to say. He was totally speechless.

“I just can.” Hikaru said.

Yes. Hikaru had the ability to transfer what in his mind to someone else when he touched that someone. That was why even though he didn’t talk much, couldn’t describe something clearly, and couldn’t draw, he could still be a designer by asking someone to draw the sketch for him.

It’s too much for Daiki to accept the fact. It was so weird. It was unusual. It was just something unthinkable. He needed time to absorb everything.

-♥-

After some times of calming himself down, Daiki breathed out.

He took the pencil and started to make the sketch of the dress he just saw. Hikaru paid his full attention to the paper to where Daiki drew. He watched every single stroke that was made by that hand.

“Like this, right sensei?” Daiki gave his sketch to Hikaru after he finished.

Hikaru still looked at it closely even though he saw the process. He was impressed. But the awe didn’t show on his face.

“Once again.” He touched Daiki’s cheeks again. He showed him a different image of a dress.

Daiki drew the sketch.

“Here...” Daiki showed it.

“Again.” Hikaru showed him another design of a dress.

Daiki drew the sketch,

and showed it after he finished.

“Again.”

Hikaru did the same thing again and again. It’s as if he wanted to make sure that Daiki really could draw the sketches of the dresses. Daiki’s sketches were all perfect. Just like as Hikaru wanted. Hikaru was really happy about it.

“Again.”

Daiki looked at Hikaru. He wondered why Hikaru was suddenly so eager to ask him to make the sketches. He found it kinda cute. His annoyance and anger from before just flew away somewhere.

Daiki smiled when Hikaru still touched his cheeks.

Hikaru saw that smile and he was mesmerized. As a result, Daiki’s smile appeared in his mind. It was so beautiful like a painting. As if forgetting about his ability, Hikaru accidentally transfer that image to Daiki.

“Eh?” Daiki was stunned because suddenly the image of him smiling was transfer to his head.

Hikaru immediately pulled his hands and he automatically looked down to the floor. There was a shade of red on his face. He was blushing. He was shy.

Rather than being surprised of seeing his image in his head, Daiki was more surprised when he saw Hikaru’s expression changed. Hikaru looked so different because he never showed any expression ever since he came there. Daiki thought that it was cute and his heart even skipped a beat while seeing it.

“Well, sensei...” Daiki took one of Hikaru’s hands and put it on his cheek. “What kind of dress should I sketch now?”

Daiki did it on purpose. He wanted to see what kind of expression Hikaru could wear. He just became curious. He wanted to see many other expressions on that expressionless face of his.

“!!!” Hikaru looked at Daiki and then he blushed even more. But Hikaru didn’t realize that he was blushing. All he knew was that he felt really embarrassed and his heart beats faster than before. He just wanted to run from where he was now.

“Hmm?” Daiki was waiting. He showed Hikaru his smile again.

Hikaru clenched his hand. He averted his eyes. “E- enough. It’s... Today... it’s enough for today...” Hikaru stumbled on his words. Then, pulled his hand and immediately walked to his room.

Daiki watched Hikaru until he came inside his room. He saw that Hikaru glanced at him once again before closing his door.

 “Seriously, what was that? So cute~” Daiki covered his face with his hands and lift his head up.

“Haa~”

He threw his body to the chair and sat there thinking.  

“Damn. I think I’m gonna love this job.” He said to himself.

“And maybe that guy too.” He blushed when he said that.


End file.
